


FE Femslash Week 2018: Solidarity

by Squishy (BurbleJerry)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff, Injury, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurbleJerry/pseuds/Squishy
Summary: Short little ficlets for FE Femslash Week! As usual, the chapters/prompts will be listed below as they’re posted for reader convenience.Chapter 1: Anger [Noire/Severa]Chapter 2: Knight [Lucina/Kjelle]Chapter 3: Grace [Cherche/Cordelia, Minerva]Chapter 4: Loyalty [Noire/Severa, Minerva]





	1. Anger [Noire/Severa]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combat is tough.

Plegians surrounded her with murderous intent, though for all Severa cared, they might as well have been mindless Risen. Willingly serving Grima didn’t seem like the kind of thing a thinking, rational person would do. Severa sliced down another Plegian swordsman, panting in the desert heat. She was slowing, with the sun and the nicks and cuts all conspiring to tire her out, but she couldn’t stop now.

The yell of an axeman sounded behind her, but Severa was busy parrying a lance. She mentally prepared to take the hit, only to hear a scream of pain and the sound of a body hitting sand. With an expert riposte, she took out the lancer and pivoted, seeing arrows stick out of the fallen Plegian like needles in a pincushion.

A familiar cackle sounded from nearby, accompanied with a shrill, “BLOOD AND THUNDER! FALL BEFORE THE ASSAULT OF MY WRATH!” Arrows punctuated every other syllable, finding targets in the Plegians who would’ve shortly surrounded Severa.

“What she said!” Severa yells as she runs to join Noire. Slashing a casting dark mage down along the way, Severa adds to her partner, “Come on, let’s get back to the others!”

Noire cackled, taking down an enemy archer even as an arrow flew inches near her face. “These fools will rue the day they faced us!” Though reluctant, Noire inched back as Severa slashed at those trying to close with her, and they joined the main force of the Shepherds in quick time.

It didn’t take the Shepherds long to mop up the Plegian remnants. While everyone was getting wounds tended to and checking for casualties, Severa pulled Noire aside to hug her, mindful of both their bandages.

“Don’t worry, I’m ok,” Noire said with a smile, though she hugged back and didn't let go. Severa didn’t try to break their embrace. “Are… are you ok?”

“Yeah, fine. You know nothing’s gonna take me down,” Severa replies with a wink, just to hear Noire’s little giggle.

“Thanks for having my back,” Noire begins, stopping when Severa snorts.

“I should be the one thanking you! Gods, Noire, you’re a demon with that bow.”

“You’re a wonder with a sword, too,” Noire adds. She reluctantly ends their hug, though her hands quickly seek and grasp Severa’s. “I’m up for a nap, if you are.”

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” Severa agreed, and they wandered off to sleep for a few hours. Combat is tiring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severa and Noire are the power couple we need.


	2. Knight [Lucina/Kjelle]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strength and one other person are what matter most to Kjelle.

Lucina walked into the training yard, practice blade already in hand. The sun shone down upon the trampled grass, only dappled by the light cloud coverage of the day. Kjelle waited for her in the middle of the long-trampled clearing, clad only in light armor for their sparring. She had a practice lance. As Lucina approached, Kjelle set the butt of her wooden spear in the ground and said, “Before we start, I wanted to ask you something.”

“What did you need?” Lucina asked, surprise obvious in her expression. She didn’t expect Kjelle to hold up precious training time for conversation, considering the armor knight’s love of combat. Furthering her surprise, Kjelle actually kneeled before her.

“Let me be your retainer,” Kjelle asked simply, and it took Lucina a moment to fully comprehend the unexpected words.

“Why do you want to be my retainer?” Lucina finally asked. Kjelle shrugged and stood, briefly rolling her shoulders.

“So I can protect you, obviously. Not that you need it, but I figured it should be official,” Kjelle said, to which Lucina frowned.

“Having anything be ‘official’ has hardly stopped you before,” Lucina pointed out. “I hope you don’t feel like you must serve me in order to fight by my side-”

“I don’t,” Kjelle interrupted impatiently, “Maybe I just wanna make it official. I’m a noble, right? Nobody can complain about it.”

“Neither you nor your mother have ever cared about your status,” Lucina said gently, her frown growing concerned. “Did something happen?”

Kjelle was quiet for a moment, then she grumbled. “No, nothing happened. You know all I wanna do in life is get stronger. But I kinda figured I should find a purpose for that strength, and maybe that could be serving you. Not that you care to be served, and don’t worry, I prefer it that way. I just wanna have something more to do, is all.”

Lucina considered the explanation, then she smiled, “If that’s what you want, then I would be honored. You know that this means I’ll expect you to try and get along better with everyone else, right? We’re all equals, even if rank has practical uses.”

Kjelle sighed, “I thought you’d insist on that. Don’t worry, I’m working on it. You’ll always be higher in my mind, though, hope you know that.” She grinned and stepped forward, pulling Lucina into a one-armed hug. Lucina smiled and returned it.

“Ready to spar?” Lucina asked, to which Kjelle mock-frowned.

“You get me into a hugging mood and now you wanna fight? That’s just dirty. But fine, let’s get started before the sun sets.” Lucina was about to agree when Kjelle leaned forward and kissed her soundly. Then the knight let go, and it took Lucina a moment to recover.

“Look who’s talking,” Lucina quipped, lifting her practice blade as Kjelle grinned and hefted her practice lance. “Ready?” When Kjelle nodded, they began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know Sully is a noble? This means Kjelle is also a noble. Let the nobles tremble in fear.


	3. Grace [Cherche/Cordelia, Minerva]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon seeing their future children, Cherche decides it's time to speak with Cordelia.

“Hello, Cordelia.” 

Cordelia startled enough that she nearly dropped her spear. Looking up, Cordelia grinned sheepishly at Cherche, who stood before the sunlight as if haloed.

“Ch-cherche, hi,” Cordelia stammered. “I was just fixing this, don’t mind me.”

“You’re not in my way, dear,” Cherche assured, “But if you’re busy, I can return later.” She smiled, and it took Cordelia a moment to respond to her genuine smile.

“Oh, no, um, you’re fine. I have all the space I need.”

“Good. It’s nicer to knit in the sunlight,” Cherche said, sitting beside Cordelia. Her embroidery was in hand, half-finished and clearly designed with a dragon in the woods.

The ground shaking was brief warning for Minerva alighting nearby and settling to Cherche’s other side, curling up in the bright light so that her black scales glittered. Cordelia watched as Cherche resumed her embroidery, at such ease. Such perfect ease, and Cordelia sighed before resuming her work on the spear.

“What’s wrong, Cordelia?” Cherche asked, though her attention seemingly hadn’t wandered from her work.

“... Nothing, just… how are you so calm, and… and sublime, all the time?”

“Sublime? That’s nice of you to say.” Cordelia flushed, but Cherche went on, “It’s just life experience. I’m confident in our cause, and I’ve seen enough to know we’ll probably succeed. Though, I should confess: I’m here to spend time with you, if you’re ok with that.”

“Because of our... future kids?” Cordelia asked, feeling her entire face turn redder then her hair.

“Yes, though I admit I was interested in you before,” Cherche said, and Cordelia stuttered. “But don’t worry, dear. I’m not worried about rushing anything just because our apparent future said hello.”

“Y… you’re not?”

“Of course not. I’d rather get to know you first.” Cherche smiled, and Cordelia managed to smile back nervously.

“That makes sense,” Cordelia admitted, though the perfectionist in her rebelled at the thought of not immediately meeting her destiny, just to do it. But she shook the nerves away, “I should finish with this spear, first.”

“Go ahead,” Cherche said amiably, “We have time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minerva is here because Minerva deserves representation and also she’s a supportive dragon-friend.


	4. Loyalty [Noire/Severa, Minerva]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noire is injured, but Severa has a helper for getting her girlfriend back to safety.

Severa flew back to the most recent battlefield atop Minerva, scanning the ground for a familiar green shape. It didn’t take Minerva’s sharp dragon eyes long to spot Noire, and the wyvern swooped down and landed nearby. Almost tripping over the saddle, Severa slid down the wyvern with familiar ease and rushed over to the prone archer.

“Noire!? Noire, if those undead freaks did anything to you-”

“I’m fine,” Noire croaked from the ground. Her leg looked back, and several cuts ruined her vest with splashes of crimson against the green. She managed to sit up, wincing all the while. “I was just… taking a nap.”

“No you weren’t! I’m taking you back to camp,” Severa snapped, kneeling down and sliding an arm under Noire’s, “Come on, Gerome let me borrow Minerva.”

Noire eyed the wyvern with uncertainty. Most of her weight rested on Severa, and she struggled not to further irritate her injured leg. “Will… will that be ok?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. Minervy knows what she’s doing. Don’t you, girl?” Severa smiled at Minerva’s rumble. “I’ll be there, too, so don’t worry about it. Come on.”

“... But,” Noire began, as she was hobbled over to the waiting wyvern, “I thought… you didn’t like riding-”

“You know I don’t wanna just copy my parents,” Severa interrupted with a scowl, “They’re perfect. Mom is great at everything she does, and Mother is just so… so confident and… ugh. But that’s not Minerva’s fault, and I know how to ride her. That doesn’t mean this’ll be a normal thing,” this last statement spoken to Minerva, who Noire could almost swear looked pleased.

Severa set Noire to lean against the wyvern, who sniffed at the archer curiously while Severa climbed aboard.

“Careful with your leg,” Severa warned as she helped Noire struggle up. It seemed to take forever, and Severa bit her lip with worry as she watched the archer grunt and hiss in pain before finally getting up behind her.

“Hold still,” Severa mumbled, carefully securing Noire in the way injured people were secured to wyverns. By this point, Noire was tired enough to go along without much complaint. Her pained smile was hardly reassuring, but Severa smiled back for her benefit.

The flight back was as smooth as Minerva could manage, bless her dragony heart. They met no aerial resistance and arrived safely back at camp. Severa quickly helped Noire out of her extra-secured seat on the saddle, and piggybacked her to the ground rather than risk the poor archer tumbling. Minerva lingered to watch as Severa carried her girlfriend into the nearest medical tent.

Luckily, the healers were able to tend to Noire. It wasn’t long before the archer was recovering atop a cot, tired but far less pale then she’d been a mere hour ago. Severa sat on the edge of the cot, her hand finding and holding Noire’s tight. “Feeling better?”

“Yes. Thanks for saving me, Sev.”

Severa looked away with a snort, “I hardly saved you. Anyone could’ve just walked up and carried you back if they had to, you know.”

“But you decided to, so thank you.” Severa looked back in time to catch Noire’s tired, gentle smile, and felt her heart melt a little. “And… thank Minerva, and Gerome, for me too, please? I was told that I’m going to be here for a little while.”

“Gods, so pushy,” Severa muttered, with no feeling behind the words. “Yeah, I’ll do that. I’ll be back in a bit, and when I get back, you better be taking it easy.” She squeezed Noire’s hand for emphasis and winked, glad for the giggle in return. Severa would never grow tired of that.

“I promise I will,” Noire said warmly.

“Good. See ya soon,” and Severa stood, reluctantly leaving to go thank her brother and his wyvern. Later, she would return to spend the night beside Noire, unwilling to leave the archer’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minerva needed to make a second appearance because I love her.   
> I didn’t quite have time to do every day, so I just decided to upload what I had. But I’m glad to participate, and see the other fanworks people made! Wlw deserves more love in fandom, imo, and I hope to participate in the second round of FE Femslash Week later this year too, with far more to share.


End file.
